Baby Boom
by darkness wasted
Summary: Amy has been sick for three months. Shadow takes her to the hospital and is in for a surprise. His other friends have surprises of their own! ShadAmy,KnuxRouge,TailCream Fic. Enjoy !


Baby Boom

Baby Boom

Shadow was asleep in bed with Amy right next to him. Their room was full of pictures and painted a creamy white. It has been six years since they were married. Amy has been acting funny for the past three months. Shadow had no idea what was wrong with her. He thought she was just sick and it kind of scared him. Amy made an appointment with her doctor to see what was wrong.

That morning Amy woke up and ran to the bathroom. Shadow felt her movement and woke up when he heard the door slam. "Are you alright Ames….hellooooo?"

Amy didn't answer but he heard her throwing up in the bathroom. "That can't be good. Hope she's ok." He went and knocked on the door.

"Umm…do you need anything? Maybe instead of waiting for the appointment tomorrow we should go today…Ames?"

"Good idea…..we should ohhhh….NOW!" Amy bursted through the door and ran down stairs right into the kitchen. Shadow raised his eye brow and followed her. "Ames…..what's wrong with you?" He went into the kitchen and saw her drinking milk and holding an enormous cookie. "Ughhhh…..isn't it a bit early to eat a cookie?"

Amy looked at him and gave an angry glare. "I CAN EAT WHAT I WANT SHADOW!"

Shadow's eyes widened his eyes. "Ummm….sorry. There was really no reason to yell Ames." Amy's cheeks turned red and she looked sorry. " Sorry Shadow….I don't know what came over me." She sat near the table and put her glass of milk down. Shadow sat on the opposite side staring at her with a questioned face. "What is wrong Ames? You've been acting weird for the past few months. You've been really moody and all." Amy looked at him and frowned. "I don't have the slightest clue what's wrong with ohhhhhhh…." She ran back upstairs and ran to the bathroom. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL!?" Shadow ran upstairs to see if she was alright. "Ok that's it we're going to the doctor's today. You're throwing up every five seconds!" Amy opened the door and was holding her stomach. "That was horrible. I'll get dress and we can lea…ohhhh NOT AGAIN!" She slammed the door and threw up again. Shadow was worried.

"Mood swings, throwing up non stop, and constant stomach aches! What next!?" Shadow went to their room to get ready . He put on a black shirt with the words _Don't mess with me _on it. He then found his favorite black jeans and put his air skates on. He came out and noticed that Amy was still in the bathroom. Amy opened the door, she looked a bit green. Her usual happy face was sickly and upset.

"OH MY GOD! GET DRESS AND I'LL TELEPORT US THERE. FORGET THE CAR!" Shadow just got a new black low rider car and he was not about to see Amy throw up all over it.

Amy got dressed and met Shadow in the hall way. "Hold on to me." Shadow said pulling out a white chaos emerald. Amy staggered over to him but almost fainted. He ran over and picked her up bridal style. "Umm…just relax and try your best not too…." Amy's cheeks grew big and she put her hands on her mouth. "OH NO! CHAOS CONTROL NOW!"

The Hospital

Shadow teleported to the emergency room holding Amy in his arms. A nurse saw the green light but thought nothing of it. "Can I help you sir?" She walked up to Shadow and she saw Amy holding back her barf. Shadow put the chaos emerald away. Amy was still in his arms when he noticed the nurse. "Ummm…she's been throwing up a lot and I think it's gotten worse. WHOA AMY JUST HOLD IT IN THERE A LITTLE LONGER!" Shadow yelled as Amy almost threw up on him. "We'll take her just wait here." The nurse brought over a wheelchair and Shadow put Amy in it. "You'll be fine Ames." Amy looked at him and smiled with her hand still pressed against her mouth. The nurse wheeled her away through the double doors.

Shadow sat on a bench and relaxed. His cell phone rang against his black jeans.

"Yo Shadow here."

_What's up Grim Reaper! _

"Hey Sonic. What do you want?"

_Hey I can't say hi to my bro anymore?_

"Well if you were truly my brother than why are you constantly looking for a fight?"

_Come on….who doesn't like a good fight. Anyway I called to see if Amy has gotten any better._

"We're actually at the hospital. She's in pretty bad shape."

_Oh man. Hey I'll be over in three seconds._

Shadow could here car horns and people yelling on the line. "Sonic?"

"Over here!"

Shadow hung up and saw Sonic at the entrance of the hospital. "What's up Bro? Any news yet?"

"Nope she's still in there." Shadow stood up and went to his friend's side.

Sonic had on black sun glasses on his head. He wore a white shirt that read_ Need for pure SPEED_ and saggy blue jeans with his trademark symbol on the side of them.

"Where were you Mr. HOTSHOT?" Shadow said in a sarcastic tone. "Oh I was at the Bahamas taking in some rays. Running half way around the world took longer than I thought. Think I'm losing my touch." Sonic sat on the bench and put his arms behind his head and kicked back. Shadow smirked and rolled his red eyes. "So what's up lover boy? The last time I saw you, you were hitting on a white hedgehog. Name was Lauren right?" Shadow said interested. Sonic's cheeks turned red. "I have no idea what you're talking about? Oh hey it's the doc!" Sonic jumped up happy to be saved from the occurred conversation.

"Mr. Shadow?"

"Over here. So what's wrong with her? Is she going to be ok?" Shadow had a very nervous face. The doctor smiled. "Congratulations Mr. Hedgehog you're a father! Amy's three months pregnant!" Shadow's eyes widened. "WHOA! Congrats bro!" Sonic said giving Shadow a playful punch. "She's…..she's…pregnant? My god……….ugh." Shadow passed out onto the hospital floor. The doctor and Sonic looked at him with raised eyebrows. Shadow didn't wake up. "Huhh….so dramatic." Sonic sighed and helped his friend up.

Inside one of the rooms Amy sat in bed with a hospital gown on. "I'm going to be a MOMMY!" She said clapping her hands together. "Shadow's going to be so happy. He's going to be a DADDY….EWWWWWWW!" Amy squealed.

Shadow woke up laying on the cold metal bench he was on earlier. "Oh what happened?" He put his gloved hand to his head. "You passed out drama queen! Do you remember what the doc said a bout fifteen minutes ago?"

"No….what did hey say?"

"Well how do I put this……YOU'RE A DAD SHADOW!" Sonic swung his arms all around in the air.

Shadow now remembered and sat up. "I have to see Amy." Shadow got up and went towards the double doors. "I'm sorry sir but…" The nurse said but was automatically given a cold stare. Shadow went in and found Amy sitting in bed reading a book. She looked over at him and smiled. "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT SHADOW? US……PARENTS!" Amy said full of energy.

Shadow smiled and sat in bed with her. She held his hand noticed Sonic standing outside of the room. "Waz up Ames! Heard about the baby…congrats." Sonic went over and gave her a hug.

"Any idea what it is yet?" Shadow asked. Amy shuck her head. "They said we should know in about two months. It's so exciting!"

Shadow smiled at Amy and at thought of him being a new father. Sonic's phone rang.( Ring tone is the theme of Sonic X)

"Yo it's Sonic!"

_Hey Sonic it's Tails! You won't believe it……Cream's having a baby! I'm gonna be dad Sonic!_

"NO KIDDING BRO! Hey guys cream's pregnant too!" Amy and Shadow's face had shock but happy expressions.

_Did I just here you say 'too' who else is having a baby?_

"Who else! Shadow and Amy of course!"

_Whoa….hey Cream Amy's pregnant too!_

Sonic could here Cream scream over the phone. He laughed. "Everything alright?"

_Hey Sonic it's Cream!_

"What's up Cream! Congrats to you and Tails!"

_Thank you. Is Amy there?_

"Yeah she's here…hold on." Sonic handed the phone to Amy.

"What's up Girl! Can you believe we're going to be MOMS!" Amy screamed. Shadow and Sonic laughed.

Then Shadow's phone rang again. "Yo Shadow here."

_Shadow it's Knuckles! You won't believe it ROUGE IS PREGNANT!_

"Her too! Cream and Amy are pregnant too! Yo guys Rouge is also having a baby!"

"No way! What the heck…I feel left out here!" Sonic said crossing his arms smiling.

Shadow rolled his eyes. Knuckles was yelling on the other end of his phone.

_Man….I can't believe it! You, Tails and me….fathers!_

"I can't either! I practically screamed." Shadow said. " You mean you fainted….liar!" Sonic said in a sarcastic way smirking at Shadow.

"Well whatever! Mr. Bigshot here is jealous about being the only single gut in the group"

_Well if he would stop being so cocky he would find someone._

" I heard that Knuckles! I just can't be still enough for the ladies to catch up with someone as hot as me."

_Keep flattering yourself blue boy. This is why you not hitched. Well I have to go Shadow. Keep and eye on Mr Hotness over there._

Shadow hung up and smirked at Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes. Shadow looked at Amy . She was still talking to Cream on the other end.

"Talk about a baby boom huh Shadow."

"Yeah…but something's bothering me." Shadow scratched his head.

"What's bothering you Bro?" Sonic said interested.

"What happens if all of the kids are born at the same time?" Shadow looked at Sonic.

"Well…..ohhhh……" Sonic's eyes widened.

Shadow and him looked at each other.

They looked back over to Amy. "I don't think that would cause a problem Shadow. They'll all have the same birthday then."

Shadow nodded at Sonic's thought. "Guess you're right." Shadow smiled and imagined his life with Amy and the new member of the family. "Hehehehe….."

"What's so funny Sonic?"

"If they're all girls…imagine planning the biggest and most expensive sweet sixteen party in history." Sonic said smiling.

"Let's just hold that thought off when the time comes." Shadow said nervously.

"Cream and I are planning a baby shower for us and Rouge! I want the works…balloons, entertainment…." Amy went on.

Shadow's eyes widened at the idea. He looked over towards Sonic.

"Ohhhhh Bro….this is only the beginning." Sonic crossed his arms and smirked.

Shadow turned to Amy. She still went on about the baby shower with Cream still on the other line.

Shadow now didn't care about the expenses of the party. Amy was happier then ever. That's all he wanted for her, was to be happy. No matter what the cost.

The End

**I'm planning on making a sequel to this. What do you think? **

**Sonic: Go for it! But please get me hucked up with someone! That Lauren chick sounds hot!**

**Shadow: Let her write what she wants. If it were up to me you would stay single and lonely.**

**Sonic: Hey if it weren't for me you and Amy wouldn't even have had gotten married.**

**Shadow: What ever Sonic. She loved me at first sight and she even told me I was much more hotter than hundred of you put together!**

**Sonic: (gasp) COME HERE!**

**Me: Come on guys don't fight! Hey you just broke my play station! BREAK IT UP! Huh…bye for now1 (waves)**


End file.
